sannin_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai Kouseitan'i
Kai Kouseitan'i, 甲斐の要素がある, is a young prodigy of the Kouseitan'i Clan. He is the son of two demons, Emanyeru Kouseitan'i and Hayataro Senju. =Bio= Kai Kouseitan'i is the second child of Emanyeru Kouseitan'i and Hayataro Senju. Kai grew up being a strong child,taking on many challenges and fighting many shinobi. At the age of four Kai had been abandoned and was isolated from his clan. He traveled to numerous villages and cities searching for his parents. When Kai turned six he had started his Shinobi path,learning the art of ninjutsu and being introduced to his Wind element by Nagato Fuuma,otherwise known as Pein. Kai had resided in the Rain Village for years and became Genin at the age of nine. Kai dedicated his life to ninjutsu and trained hard every day. One day Kai had decided to go out to find his family. He traveled for days and came to a path that led to the Sacred Mountain,Mt.Tentou. Little did Kai know that a great Shinobi had been training with his child on the peak of Mt.Tentou. Kai heard clashes of elemental attacks from his cave,so he decided to check it out one day. Kai's curiosity had gotten Kai into trouble,for he had trespassed onto forbidden lands. The great shinobi had fought Kai and had beaten him easily. But thats when the Shinobi realized that Kai was his son,yes,the Geat Shinobi was none other than,Emanyeru Kouseitan'i. The child was Obito Kouseitan'i,Kai's elder brother.The three traveled back to the Element Village,Emanyeru's village and home. Kai had been trained in the arts of Shinbi and achieved great power. He was destined to be a master of Elements and he knew it himself. =Family Members= Parents: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i(Father), Hayataro Senju(Mother) Siblings: Aloide Kouseitan'i(Brother), Obito Senju Kouseitan'i(Brother), Akane Hana Kouseitan'i =Teams= None =Missions done= S- A-2 B- C- D-2 =Weapons= SeiButai Seibutai is a O-Katana designed by the Kouseitan'i Clan. It has a Metal Handguard that is 2 feet long and is wrapped in white gauze. The blade is clear and made of chakra absorbent Adamant Diamond. It gets is name from the quartz crystals embedded in its handguard. KuroButai When Kai Charges his black lightning into Seibutai it undergoes a transformation and goes into its Kuro Butai Form. The blade turns reflective black and has small yellowish grey lightning patterns running down the blade. =Description= Attire Available at a later time Abilitys Available at a later time =Techniques= Ninjutsu Kawarimi no Jutsu - Change of Body Stance Technique *Viz Translation: Art of Substitution *Character Use: Basic Ninja Skill *Rank: E *Range: - *Type: Supplementary Kawarimi no Jutsu is a basic Ninjutsu technique. When in danger the ninja will quickly substitute themself with another nearby object. This can be a block of wood or even another person. This allows the ninja to quickly flee and hide while the original object takes the brunt of their opponents attack. Renkuudan - Drilling Air Projectile *Rank: C *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+) *Type: Attack Fuuton • Renkuudan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. The ninja inhales a large amount of air into his chest and then expels it. To strengthen the attack the user will imbue chakra into the air. When expelled it forms concussive spherical projectiles capable of inflicting large damage. Kamaitachi (Cutting Whirlwind) *Type: Ninjutsu *Rank: C Rank *Range: Long (10~15m) Description: The shinobi uses a fan or the correct elemental affinity to blow a concussive wind that is imbued with their Chakra. When the opponent is caught in the wind, a tornado will raise them into the air and hold them with the Chakra. The wind will then begin to cut the target like a sickle. Fuuton Furyuu no Jutsu (Wind Dragon) *Type: Ninjutsu *Range: Long (10~15m) *Rank: C Rank Description: Creates a dragon formed from wind. The dragon looks like a large serpent, a traditional Chinese dragon that is twenty feet long. The dragon has a red mane and the rest of his body borders light blue. The color is not distinct because the wind manipulates it from its color to transparency. The dragon can shoot Kaze Kongou from its mouth. Kuro Hekireki no jutsu (Black Thunder) *Rank: A *Element: Electricity *Users: Kai Kouseitan'i The user will charge chakra into any hand and black lightning will appear,at that point the user will strike the enemy with the lightning attack and pierce their body. Reppushou - Gale Wind Palm *Rank: C *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m) *Type: Attack, Supplementary Fuuton • Reppushou is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. After forming the needed hand seals, the user will send a strong gust of wind towards his target. When acting in conjunction with another thrown weapon, the wind can increase its power and deadliness. Kureki Eisou - Black Thunder Spear *Rank: High C *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m-10m) *Type: Attack The ninja is able to shape the Lightning Element to form an extending black blade of lightning. Though unstated, this blade probably takes on Kureki's characteristics, including it's ability to cut through anything which stands in its path, allowing the sword to strike its target with ease. This attack may also be similar to Kureki Nagashi, causing the target to go numb from the electrical charge. Kureki Nagashi - Black Thunder Current *Rank: High C *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) *Type: Attack Kureki Nagashi is a Ninjutsu technique developed by Kai Fuuma out of the original Kureki technique. Instead of merely focusing the electrical force to his body, Kai is able to extend it outside of his body and through objects which he is holding. This allows him to create a protective zone around his person. This zone of electricity can shock and immobilize his foes, presumably by attacking their nervous system. Kureki Senbon - Black Thunder Needles *Rank: High C *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m-10m) *Type: Attack The ninja is able to shape the Lightning Element to form senbon. Though unstated, these needles probably takes on Kureki characteristics, including it's ability to cut through most anything which stands in its path Katon: Karyuu Endan - Fire Release: Fire Dragon Napalm *Rank: B *Element: Fire *User: Sasume Raiki, Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, Kai Kouseitan'i A skill in which has been considered one of the most powerful streaming fire jutsu. The user gathering up a great deal of chakra within their chest, condensing it and focusing it at the same time. Letting it flow out into the world, bursting forth into a grand stream of flame. This powerful stream having such a flying force that it can repel projectiles that get in its way. This attack flies very fast, and is considered hard to dodge without the use of supplementary jutsu. Katon: Nenshou Hai Machi no Jutsu - Fire Release: Burning Ash Road *Rank: B *Element: Fire *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, Kai Kouseitan'i A skill in which is used as a feint to trap the opponent. First performing the handseals and running away from the opponent. Prompting them to rush and catch you as you are running. During that time, as the user runs the chakra from their feet transforms into an ashy and very flamable substance. When the opponent steps onto the trail the user can then ignite the Ash for a powerful explosion. The jutsu can also be used to create ash that can be blown at the opponent. Gouryuuka no Jutsu - Great Dragon Fire Technique *Rank: B *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+) *Type: Attack, Supplementary Katon • Gouryuuka no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. After forming the needed hand seals, the ninja will expel dragon head fireballs at their opponent. These powerful fireballs can punch through concrete. Raiton Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Lightning Element Shadow Clone Technique *Rank: Unknown *Range: - *Type: Supplementary Raiton Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique that utilizes lightning to create a Kage Bunshin clone. Because it is a Kage Bunshin, the Raiton version shares the ability to interact with the environment due to it having physical substance. This allows the clone to carry out limited attacks on its target. If the Raiton Kage Bunshin is injured, the clone will revert into its natural lightning state. Like in other Lightning Element attacks, should the target come into contact with the electricity, they will be momentarily stunned. Lightning Wolf Technique *Rank: Unknown *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m) *Type: Attack This unnamed Ninjutsu technique utilizes the Lightning Element. After creating Raiton in his hand, Kai will send out a wolf made of lightning to attack his target. Lightning will run from Kai's hand to the wolf itself, limiting its range. Shichuu Shibari - Four Pillar Binding *Rank: Unknown *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+) *Type: Attack, Supplementary Raiton • Shichuu Shibari is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Lightning Element. To utilize this technique, the ANBU member will form the needed hand seal. Four large earthen pillars will rise to surround the target summon. Lightning will then be unleashed to stun the target. This will be the second attack in an elemental trio used by the ANBU. First will be Fuuton • Kazekiri to cut and immobilize the target. Then Shichuu Shibari is used. Finally Doton • Otoshi Buta to imprison the summon in a gigantic sealed pot. Jinkouu no Jutsu- Artificial Rain Skill *Rank: C *Type: Supplementary By focusing chakra on a source of water to evaporate it and raise it up in the air, the user may create a cloud far above the battlefield. Because heat is not used to accomplish this the cloud quickly recondenses and begins falling as rain. The area covered by the rain is the same (15 meters) but the time the rain lasts is dependent on how much chakra and water is used. | Chakra- 6 (Per Post) | Academy | The Rain starts the post after this jutsu is used. Please be realistic with the source of water you use. Kazekiri - Wind Cutter *Rank: Unknown *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+) *Type: Attack Fuuton • Kazekiri no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. To utilize this technique, the ANBU member will form the needed hand seal. A large slicing wind will then be created which can cut through his opponent. This can be used to immobilize large summons. This will be the initial attack in an elemental trio used by the ANBU. It will be followed by Raiton • Shichuu Shibari to stun and trap the target and finally Doton • Otoshi Buta to imprison the summon in a gigantic sealed pot. Otoshi Buta - Covering Lid *Rank: Unknown *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+) *Type: Attack, Supplementary Doton • Otoshi Buta is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. To utilize this technique, the ANBU member will form the needed hand seal. A large earthen pot will then fall from the sky to cover and contain the target summon. A powerful enough summon will be able to overturn the pot and escape. This will be the final attack in an elemental trio used by the ANBU. First will be Fuuton • Kazekiri to cut and immobilize the target. Then Raiton • Shichuu Shibari is used to stun and trap the target. Finally Otoshi Buta is called forth to imprison the target. Bunshin Bakuha - Shadow Clone Explosion *Rank: A *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) *Type: Attack At first glance the clone appears to be a normal Kage Bunshin, but the ninja can detonate the clone at any time to form a very large explosion. Kaze Misairu - Wind Missile *Rank: A *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+) *Type: Attack Fuuton • Kaze Misairu is a ninjutsu technique utalizing the Wind element.The user will perofrm a set of handseals and store condensed chakra in their abdomen.They will then release missiles made of wind,with the power to puncture rock.This technqiue will be deadly if fused with fire jutsu. Kasai Tama - Fire Bullet *Rank: A *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+) *Type: Attack Katon • Kasai Tama is a ninjutsu technique utalizing the fire element.The user perform handseals and store chakra in the chest,inhaling deeply.After inhaling,the user will exhale,expeling a large bullet made of fire and condensed chakra.The bullet will explode on contact. Taijutsu Normal Taijutsu Clan Taijutsu Kibaku Kobushi- Exploding Fist *Rank: B *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) *Type: Attack Kibaku Kobushi is a fighting style developed by Kouseitan'i clan members.The user stores chakra in their fists and can be able to shatter a wall of rock with a punch,thus being called exploding fist.The user gains an enormous amount of power by using this style. Naiya Dageki-Diamond Strike *Rank: B *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) *Type: Attack Naiya Dageki is a fighting style developed by the Kouseitan'i.In this fighting style,the user will attack swiftly and will pierce the opponent with their hands,as if they were like sharp Diamonds.The attacks are very fast so it will be hard for the opponent to see them unless they can see quick movement. Genjutsu Burning Lake- Nenshou Mizuumi *Rank: B Rank *Type: Genjutsu Description: The user will hold a seal and exhale,lettting out a smoke that covers about a 10m radius.If the enemy happens to inhale this smoke they will be sent into a Genjutsu where fire erupts below them and burns them.They will be engulfed by a lake of fire and will feel the pain physically. Evil Wind- Ashi Kaze *Rank: B Rank *Type: Genjutsu Description: The user will cause wind to rotate around the enemy and give off a noise,sounding like a whistle.If the enmy happens to hear the noise,they will be sent into a Genjutsu where the enemy gets trapped in a powerful wind.The wind is so strong that it rips the flesh off the enemy,making them feel the pain in reality. Stare of the Demon- Gyoushi Tenma *Rank: B *Type: Genjutsu Description: The user must look into the eyes of their opponent.Once the eyes are locked,the enemy will be paralyzed in their own mind.At this point,the user can do anything to the enemy.The enemy feels the pain. Kenjutsu Category:Main Character Category:Element Village Category:Male Category:Kouseitan'i Clan Category:Kitsuneken Anbu Squad